Pharmacogenetics/pharmacogenomics research holds promise to improve drug therapy by allowing individualization of doses based on a patient's genetic profile, thus prospectively minimizing the potential for toxicity and adverse effects and maximizing the desired effect. Within the NIH-funded Pharmacogenetics Research Network, the PharmGKB (Pharmacogenetics and Pharmacogenomics Knowledge Base) database is a searchable, central repository for pharmacogenetics and pharmacogenomics research information that is available to the entire scientific community. However, a limited number of individuals outside of the network have taken advantage of the database's capabilities and even fewer have deposited information into the database. To address these issues, we will offer a symposium at the Experimental Biology '05 Annual Meeting entitled ""Pharmacogenetics and Pharmacogenomics Knowledge Base (PharmGKB) and the Scientific Community: An Interactive Workshop". The goal of this symposium is to utilize a "wireless interactive" format to allow potential users hands-on training on the utility of the PharmGKB database including data deposition and searching of the database for information. The audience for this symposium will be all attendees of EB '05 but most specifically, those of the American Society for Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics and the American Society for Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. The primary emphasis of the workshop will be a hands-on workshop involving attendees, using their own laptops with wireless networking, becoming familiar with using the database by navigating it themselves in an interactive manner. This will be followed by presentations from three researchers outside the network and new to the database sharing both their pharmacogenetic data (FMO polymorphisms, CYP2C9 variant kinetics and NAT- 2 adverse effects) and the experience of submitting these data to the database. [unreadable] [unreadable]